Even when a medical staff suggests an optimal treatment method for a patient to cure the patient, if the treatment does not proceed according to the plan or the patient cannot stick to the plan, an optimal treatment is not achieved. This is referred to as compliance. Particularly for a chronic disease which requires long-term care, compliance is one of the important factors which determine treatment effects.
In other words, when a patient gives up treatment, even a treatment via an optimal treatment method fails. Particularly, patients who are receiving treatment for cancer necessarily experience nausea, vomiting, etc., and many of the patients refuse or give up treatment due to such side effects and worsen their conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for raising a patient's compliance and participation level in a treatment program and maximizing the effects of a treatment program.